


Terrible Chill

by mess_your_pretty_hair



Category: Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: Deadite!Linda - Freeform, Evil Dead II - Freeform, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not actually graphic but I'm covering the bases just in case, Temperature Play, Zombies, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mess_your_pretty_hair/pseuds/mess_your_pretty_hair
Summary: For her, it's still a romantic getaway.





	Terrible Chill

His screams made no difference. The putrid stench still filled up his nostrils. The thin, hard hands squeezed his forearms and he felt his own bones crack. 

Milk-puddle eyes stared into his. Icy shreds of rot pressed into his skin, surrounding it, stealing the warmth from his flesh. 

Familiar pink lips spread, smiling, and a soft ringing voice said:

"Dontcha want me, Ash?"

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie, from wayyy back in 2015. Concrit welcome!


End file.
